


Foolish Conquered

by Silmarils (semit)



Series: Melkor's Choice [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semit/pseuds/Silmarils
Summary: AU where Melkor and Mairon explore a new land ready for the conquest.“Oh Mairon, what a jest! They are hilarious! I am in need of a fool!” Melkor’s mirth only added to his terrible presence.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Melkor's Choice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648705
Kudos: 15





	Foolish Conquered

Melkor summoned Gothmog that very day, and the balrog brought legions of his foulest troops to this land. To the horror of all, upon the setting of the sun, the most unclean armies swarmed the city like swarming locusts. Terrible delight they wrought as they drank deeply of all the pleasures that Malgorian had to offer. The Dark Lord permitted them some degree of plunder for one night, but with clear orders not to destroy his new kingdom. Let them have a bit of fun for tonight. Tomorrow we will make ready our new slaves, and explore all that mine kingdom has to offer. Melkor gloried as he sat most splendidly in his new throne room, for pleased he was after summoning his thinly clad elf slave to worship at his feet.

Still Malgorian did have its share of heroes, and one stood firm against the usurpers. Yannis was his name of noble blood. Strong he was with dark skin and short black hair, choosing to wear but a practical vest and leather pants instead of the finery that clad his noble brethren. “From where did these enemies come? By what means?” he spoke in a loud whisper to his many followers barricaded in the armory one floor beneath the throne room. The marauding orcs did not pound for entry since other easier and softer targets were more temping.

“We know not,” his grizzled captain Greyson appeared crestfallen, “Our scouts saw no approaching army. Though how we could not perceive the approach of so great a number is unfathomable.” The Malgor captain had witnessed many battles and knew of tactics and great strategy. He likewise could gauge where failings were made.

Musing with a finger worrying at his chin, Yannis probed his thoughts, “True. That is a failing if we did not see their approach. Let us assess what we know so we can pinpoint a weakness. There appear to be three major players leading this enemy. They have a dark king calling himself Melkor,” Yannis shuddered at the unspeakable deeds of this horrible Lord for the king was his uncle left to rot in the throne room eyes turning milky in death, “This Melkor arms his person with no weapon, only powerful sorcery. He is deeply and cruelly evil. But no one is invincible, he must have weaknesses. One brave warrior did stab him, and I was told that the Dark One did show pain and he did bleed. Although it is unclear if the attack had any lasting impact, but he can be injured this... Melkor,” he spat out the name with sharp contempt thinking of the evil being occupying the throne but one floor above.

“Then there is the one with the long hair of fire. In fact, long hair they all have like women,” Yannis continued, “The red one wields a sword. We nearly overwhelmed him, but he cut down many. The red one and the dark one show sinful affections for each other as though they surely lay together. This unholy union of two men we could perhaps use to our advantage… perhaps we can use one against the other?”

“We could do so. I have heard the name of the fiery one spoken as Mairon, and his rank of Lieutenant,” Grayson thought on the intelligence learned, “There is one other of rank. The demon captain with great horns and form of flaming fire. Thusly, he seems unconquerable, but he has another form, that of a human warrior just as we,” drumming his chest with a thunk for emphasis, “In this form, he might be vulnerable,”

“Indeed. There is one more vulnerable. That small slave that sits at the Dark Lord’s feet with a leash and collar,” Yannis’s face twisted at the thought, “We could capture him, and treat for his release,”

“Oh, this enemy is depraved! But I do not think the Dark One would trade his new throne for a slave.”

“We could treat with him,”

“Treat with him?!” Grayson wrinkled his nose, “What have we to offer? And he will certainly not honor any treaty.”

“We have this,” and Yannis walked to a pedalstal at the far end of the armory atop which was a dusty locked chest. It held the most valuable object in all Malgorian, and indeed all the East-- an object of ancient power no mortal could yield.

“No, Yannis! We cannot offer him that! That would be foolish irony if we did so! Such an evil being as this Dark One would only use it on us!”

“It is the only way. Oh, I pray that with this we can rid ourselves of these wretches or at least entice him to spare some of us. I do pray.”

And pray they did as Yannis brought the key from his neck to the lock to inspect the precious object. They prayed to their god of war and their champion. They knew not that their god of war was in fact Tulkas and Tulkas heard their pleas.

* * * 

“Do you think this is wise?” Grayson warned a determined Yannis after much debate among all.

“We have explored all our options. We will treat with them.”

“They will not now leave for any reason unless by force. You cannot think such beings will now simply depart and thank us for the gift. They won’t treat, they won’t hear us, and they certainly won’t admit us to the throne room.”

Yannis was determined, “Which is why we enter the throne room via a secret way and simply let ourselves in. And Greyson, I do know that they will not simply depart. I seek only that they spare or favor some of us,” Yannis knew many of the secrets of this keep. Long had he played as a child amid the winding halls and hidden passages. He knew well the concealed path that served as an emergency escape for the king—a dark spiral staircase that slinked its way up from the armory directly into a false panel in the throne room above. Through this method Greyson and Yannis ascended to leave their companions behind, hearing the voice of the Dark Lord grow loader with each step they drew nearer. Thusly they swung the hidden panel agape.

And agape was the mouth of Mairon when his amber eyes immediately lit on the intrusion and to draw his sword in alarm. Melkor’s eyes flicked to the streak of red movement that was his Maia.

“Peace!” Yannis held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, that and to clearly show he was unarmed.

“Speak! Speak and explain why you encroach in such a cowardly manner!" Armed was the Maia who lighted the glint of the sword on its target.

Melkor was simply amused. Ha! Entertainment! 

It was the eyes of this Lieutenant that disturbed the Malgors. Oh, the color of those eyes! Not natural! Amber yellow. Never had they seen one of such eyes and hue of hair. The skin was far too fair as though made of marble. Frightening!

“We come to treat…,”

Uproarious laughter came from the thing on the throne of Malgorian. He was a being of horror. Black hair, blue eyes, shockingly pale skin, and fiendishly attractive, but beneath this form was a wrongness that caused recoil. Such terrible evil! The dark one slapped his thigh in glee, “Oh Mairon, what a jest! They are hilarious! I am in need of a fool!” Melkor’s mirth only added to his terrible presence. Was it truly a horror this blackest king held, or merely a cover for hurt?

Yannis set his jaw in determination, “Yes we are but humble Malgors, but we beg you hear our offer, Lord."

“Offer? Ah, fine,” Melkor waved a dismissive hand and laughed, “Only for I’m in a generous mood,”

Pleased not was Mairon, still training the point of his blade at Yannis, he spoke in Valarin to his Lord, “Their entrance in such a manner speaks of treachery,”

“Ah true, but what can they possibly do? They are but gnats to me. I’m sure their words will amuse me in their futility,” the Vala chuckled.

“Speak!” Mairon raged at this impudent pair.

“Great Lord,” Yannis did not expect his own fear, for the powerful presence and command of the Dark Lord was sickeningly evil, “I am Yannis from the house of the Malgor king.” He gestured to the body of his uncle still crumpled where he fell by Melkor’s will, “We are simply curious of whence you came, and also wish to take part in your glory. Perhaps we can offer each other something and come to an understanding,”

“What offer you that I could desire? For I have kingdoms. And from whence I came is clear for I am a God,” he petted the blond hair of the elf and at this, Greyson visibly shivered as an image of foul sex act between the Dark Lord and this frail creature flitted across his mind’s eye. Sensing the raw essence of Melkor, he knew that this enemy was very capable of violent deeds and unholy passions.

“I have a thing of great power. A trade if you will for we Malgors are people of trade,”

A dark eyebrow of interest twitched ever so slightly to betray Melkor’s curiosity, and Yannis was hopeful that the Lord's attentive gaze was desire for what he held. Or was it something worse. Far worse. Is this interest? Simply amusement? Or perhaps this evil creature is plotting my death, thought Yannis. Under the piercing watch of the Dark Lord, he received the small chest held by Grayson. “I offer an object of influence, for here I hold the Cube of Guidance,” now he paused for effect and to drive interest, but Melkor was no fool and would not appear eager for he held the power here. The Dark Lord said nothing.

Licking his lips, the Malgor continued as he took off the necklace holding the key to jut it in the lock, “The Cube of Guidance is a tool that can help... direct others to perform thy will. To compel them to act. It is a counter to free will.”

At this Melkor began to probe the man’s mind for motives and lies. Regally he glided down the dais to approach the man and his companion as he explored the scattered images within the mental gate of the Malgor. Images appeared and Yannis's emotions were revealed to the Dark Vala-- a desire for self-preservation, a sadness for his people and kin, and fear of Melkor, of Mairon, and fear of this object. Yes, this man did wish to do the Dark Lord and his company harm, but he had no means to do so. He had no power. Only this object. What is this gift? Does it do as he claims? Yes! The man does believe it holds powers! Oh, this would be wonderful if it truly does what he claims, for I do not have this power. No one has this power since free will is a gift Eru. I want it! Now what does he want? 


End file.
